Quest guide thingy
by vampiie the loner chick
Summary: Zero saves a weird brown wolf. But after freeing him he suddenly wants to see it again, He even goes far to entering thieves' hideout just to do that. Friendship fic for now...
1. Saving the wolf

**OK SO I AM BAAAACK! With another crossover kind of fanfic! I will be updating some stories someday... I just need a push of inspiration! SO please wait for that :)**

**For those WLO players, this can be a guide to Sam's quest if you squint enough... lol :)**

**ANYWAY! ONTO THE FREAKING STORY!**

* * *

><p>It was past dawn in the little town of Holy Village and the sun was just rising through the clouds. Sunlight filled a certain traveler's tent with its epic glory of shine, making the owner who was sleeping peacefully twitch in annoyance. Slowly opening his ivory eyelids showing purple-amethyst eyes, the boy slowly blinked several times taking time to process the information that his brain was able to gather in his half-asleep induced state.<p>

Grunting as he looked outside of his window he slowly interpreted that it was maybe 9-10 am in the morning.

"Damn, I got to find where the hell I placed those flowers that Yori asked me to pick up" He silently cursed himself

He then quickly stood from his peach colored bed and searched for the desired flowers in his storeroom, wardrobe and lastly his locker. He was shocked seeing that the flowers he had collected yesterday had seemingly vanished into thin air.

"Shit, I wonder where I kept them" He paced back and forth "I know collected them all and I know for sure that I placed them somewhere. But the main question is where?"

The silverette quickly paced back and forth again trying to remember where they were. He obviously didn't want to go back and look for a new batch. One flower-picking experience was enough for this youth. He suddenly facepalmed himself as his brain finally decided to help him.

_'Ah shit, now I remember. I left it by that props keeper here at Holy'_ he sighed _'I can be so stupid'_

After eating and fixing himself up; he immediately went outside the little tent and packed it up* after that he quickly went over to the Holy Village Capitol. Seeing as he had set camp near the beautiful fountain; it was a quick walk for him to arrive there since the fountain was right in front of the village's capitol.

* * *

><p>"What can I help you with, my dear boy" the old man who was the props keeper asked the silver haired boy<p>

"I need access to my things, I need to get: 6 small daisies, 2 chrysanthemums, 1 blue wild flower, and also 1 Persian mum" he politely replied

"Name"

"Zero Kiryuu, sir"

The man upon hearing the name quickly searched his storage to look for "Zero Kiryuu". When he finally found it; he gathered the items and gave it to the boy named Zero.

Zero immediately thanked the kindly old man and left the building. He then proceeded to go to the back where he lat saw the flower seller. There he saw a light colored brown haired girl kneeling at the grass searching for flowers, a flesh colored basket filled with different kinds of flowers was by at her feet.

"Ehem, Yori?" Zero silently coughed in order to get the attention of the kneeling girl.

Upon hearing her name the girl looked back at the tall male and quickly smiled up to him. She immediately stood up and walked fast to him when she saw the flowers he had in his hand.

"Oh thank you so much Zero!" her hazel eyes shining "Now I can finally go back to Welling Village to sell these. Here is a token for my appreciation" She then handed him a bouquet of flowers

Zero took the offered flowers, pocketed it in his inventory, smiled at her and said "Thank you. Be careful on your way home." he reminded "Oh; and please tell Kaito-san that I really like the fishing tool he gave me"

Yori smiled "It was nothing, after you helped us patch our silly fight,… it was the least Kaito could give you."

"Bye bye Zero-kun"

"Bye Yori-san" Zero bade her goodbye

Zero then sat near the tree thinking of where he should go next.

_'Hmmm, let's see. I got that freaky merchant the elf's tear, I got the jalor design being accompanied with me saving Artemis*. What else?'_

* * *

><p>Suddenly a howl echoed aloud the surroundings, startling the hell out of Zero. In curiosity he quickly jumped and went over listening to where the howling was the loudest. When he finally found the source it turned out to be a caramel-furred werewolf, its white bleeding paw was held captive by the animal trap some hunter placed there.<p>

"You poor thing, let me help you with that" Zero stated while looking at the werewolf's red wine eyes.

He then grabbed the animal trap and set the creature free, it first looked at him for a minute. Their unnatural eyes met each other and suddenly Zero was entranced by the being's red wine ones. But it was broken quickly when he heard the werewolf grunt and walk away.

"Hey wait! Your paw it needs to be healed" he tried running after it but it had miraculously vanished "I wonder where he went"

As Zero was about to leave he noticed an object lying on the grass-coated ground near the animal trap. He then picked the object up and examined it, It was a bloody armlet, it had a shade of royal gold, the blood adding effect on its features. It was beautiful but Zero could also feel a new kind of power in it. This confused him.

_'Weird, why would a werewolf wear an armband?' _he quizzically thought but then shook his head_ 'That's impossible. Someone must've left it here, well it looks nice. I think I'm going to keep it"_

* * *

><p>After pocketing the bloody armlet he then proceeded to the Village's Mayor: Kaein Cross. He was planning to ask if someone in the village needs help. When he arrived at the Mayor's house he told the caretaker that he was there to see the mayor, he then proceeded to walk up where the man would most likely be. But when he got there he didn't see him instead he only saw the guard.*<p>

"Excuse me, but where is Mayor Cross?" Zero asked the guard who look startled at seeing him

"Oh sorry young man, but the mayor is not here right now, he had to go to the little shepherd boy in south island, saying something about werewolves " the guard informed him

"Oh thank you kind sir" Zero said "Well, since I have nothing more to do here I might as well go train in south island"

"Be careful when you go to south island" the guard said

Zero looked confusedly at the man "Why?"

"There had been many reports about thieves lurking by there. They have been confirmed to be armed and dangerous"

"Oh thank you very much" Zero thanked him and left

_'I wonder how that werewolf is'_

* * *

><p>Zero decided to train by the cirruses and was actually winning*. After collecting some things he noticed 4 girls who were idly walking along the path. He recognized the group as the M.E.A.N G.I.R.L's being made up of: Kiena, Sugar, Heha and lastly Tashii.<p>

"Hey Girls!" Zero called out to them; hoping someone has noticed him

"So, don't you think that the werewolf that walked past us was kinda weird?" The girl having wavy light green colored hair which was Kiena Atsuji stopped in the middle of her talking and walking "Hey girls. Did you hear something?"

"Hm... I think I did hear it" Sugar Miko the girl with purple hair that was tied to two pigtails exclaimed "But meh think it's just the sound of a fly in meh head"

A slap on the head was received by Sugar "Chu fool…. How can a fly get in your head" Heha Nyahe the girl with cream colored hair that was tied to a bun snapped

"Cause... She was hungry?" Tashii Deward the last girl said, her straight royal blue hair was tied by two ribbons

Kiena stared at the blueberry "Emm... Tashii last time I checked whenever a person eats something, that something goes to their stomach not their head"

_'A weird werewolf….. Could it be?'_ Zero thinking that an argument will arise within the group came over and tapped Kiena's shoulder.

"Yes?" The green haired girl asked turning to the stranger "Oh hi Zero!"

The other 3 looked on over at their leader and recognized the mop of silver hair

"Yo Silverboy!" Sugar called

"Wazzup?" Heha greeted

"Ohayou mina Kiryuu-kun" Tashii politely bowed

"So much for being a M.E.A.N G.I.R.L" Kiena rolled her peach colored eyes

"Girls!" Zero interrupted the pending argument once again

"What!"

The silver haired youth looked at peach, blue, indigo and chartreuse eyes. He sighed

"I was wondering about the weird werewolf you guys saw."

"Yeah! What about it" Heha suspiciously asked

"Did its fur have the shade of caramel brown?"

The four nodded their heads

"Did you notice the color if its eyes? Was it a bloody red wine kind of hue"

Another round of nodding

Zero swallowed a lump in his throat _'Could it be?' _

"Last question; did it have a broken paw?"

The four of them looked at each other confused. Zero's heart began to sink

"Wait!" Sugar suddenly shouted "Emmm. If it had a broken paw it should be limping right"

"Duh! That's the point!" Heha rolled her chartreuse orbs

"Well meh did see it limp" Sugar raked her brain for something else "Oh and it had a bit of red on that paw!"

"That's the wolf! Zero suddenly exclaimed but immediately covered up his mouth with the palm of his hand

Tashii stared at the youth for two seconds "Could you by any chance know this creature?"

Zero slowly nodded his head knowing he wouldn't be able to escape

"Where did you last see him go?"

Heha slowly pointed to a path that leads to the edge of the forest

_'I have to go there, he might be hurt!' _Zero thought about the poor creature and its paw

"You're not planning to go there alone are you?" Kiena asked him narrowing her eyes at him

"Kiryuu-kun, it's gonna be dangerous! That's the path where the thieves have last been spotted!" Tashii cried

"But I have to, the poor wolf is in danger"

Kiena kept staring at him for a few more minutes and finally unleashed a defeated sigh

"Well I guess we have no other choice," she looked at her friends "we won't let him die will we?

Tashii paled "You don't mean..."

Kiena slowly nodded her head "Were gonna accompany him to get his lovely wolf back"

She looked at Sugar ignoring Zero's strings of denials about the wolf comment and Tashii's voice of reluctance

Sugar sighed upon guessing on what that look meant

"Alright, if a fight happens, meh go with you and the other two can just watch, we must protect the wolf and Silverboy"

The blue haired girl nodded again and turned to the other 3 who slowly silenced. Zero and Tashii were pouting like little kids while Heha was just sitting on one rock.

"Let's go" Kana instructed and the other four followed her

* * *

><p>It took them a good fifteen minute walk to finally be faced with a small cottage of some sort. Upon entering the small hut they saw nothing but haystacks on the wooden floor boards; yet under one particular haystack lays a door.<p>

_'I wonder what's in there' _All 5 thought

"Zero, you go first" Kiena pushed the boy in front of the group

"Why me?"

Kiena raised one eyebrow and looked at the boy "first, because you are the only boy here, and that is your job to protect us, second it is **your wolf** we're trying to save not ours" she said in a superior tone no one will be able to resist

Zero just sighed and went to open the door which will likely lead them to a basement. Zero would have smiled in triumph that his guess was correct but his mouth suddenly was left agape when they crossed a metal red gate and seeing so many treasures on the ground.

"Oh God, Don't tell me" Tashii paled once more

"That we might be in those thieves hideout, Fine then I won't tell" Kiena informed slightly smirking

Tashii scowled on seeing the smirk and replied sarcastically "Oh thank you sooooo much bored"

"No problem tired, it was my pleasure" The other cheekily replied

"Oh shut up you guys, we need to leave here at once and inform Mayor Cross that the thieves' hideout is here" Heha decided to be the piece maker

_***CLANG* **_

The five of them turned their heads to the unexpected sound. But what really made their skin crawl is they saw three ugly pirates just standing behind the red metal bars sneering at their pale, white and panic stricken faces; one pirate was even holding the key to the gate!

"You have entered the devil's cavern and now you must pay the price!" The tallest of the three had grin maliciously

"What are you gonna do with us!" Zero asked

The pirate pretended to think and then he suddenly snapped his fingers "I know! Maybe I should just leave you here and starve to death." And with that they left, their maniacal laughter echoing through the cemented basement

"Oh; I knew we shouldn't have come here!" Tashii cried

Heha nodded "Besides... Your beloved little wolf is not even around this part"

Zero looked down at the ground

"What are we gonna do?" He looked at the 4 other girls "I don't want to starve to death!"

Kiena was about to open her mouth when they suddenly heard an eerie howl; every hair on their entire body stood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

**Sorry for the Cliffhanger. This is like stored for a month now. I really; really need to post this or I might go crazy! **

**Here's the things you gotta know:**

**1. I don't own VK (Vampire Knight) and WLO (WonderLand Online) **

*1. You'd be surprised on how such a small tent in the outside could get bigger in the inside. You could fit a whole lot of stuff

*2. For those who wondered who the hell is "Artemis"

a.) Vampire Knight - Yuuki Cross' gun

b.) Wonderland Online - Her name is what I substituted for the human pet npc's name which is Roca, the player has to save her or something

*3. Actually I had to put a little bit of twist in this part.

These two are totally different quests: the part where Zero talks to the guard about the thievery and the part where the mayor has to go to the little shepherd boy; because he said there were werewolves coming. I had to make an excuse for Zero to talk to the guard about the thievery, so I made it that the mayor was indeed on the way to the shepherd boy. But when the player in the game talks to the guard for this quest the mayor is actually there standing in the same room not doing anything. =.=

*4. I made Zero like level 40+. It's a pretty hard quest in my opinion actually.


	2. Character Biographies

Here are the Characters of this 2 chaptered story:

**Vampire Knight Characters:**

Name: Zero Kiryuu

Eye Color: Amethyst-purple

Hair Style: Short Silver

Element: Earth

Personality: Serious

Character which is based on: Daniel

Name: Unknown Wolf

Eye Color: red wine

Fur Style/Color: Caramel Brown

Element: Water

Personality: Serious and despises humans

Character which is based on: Sam

Name: Sayori

Eye Color: Yellow

Hair Style: Short Light Brown

Element: Unknown

Personality: Polite

Character which is based on: Yuna the flower seller

Name: Kaito

Eye Color: Green

Hair Style: Spiky Blond

Element: Unknown

Personality: Lovable

Character which is based on: Elliot the Fisherman

**Wonderland Online Characters/Players: (OC)**

Name: Kiena Atsuji

Pronounced: (At-suhi)

Eye Color: Peach

Hair Style: Wavy Light Green

Element: Water

Personality: Stoic

Character which is based on: Alice/Iris

Name: Sugar Miko

Eye Color: Royal Blue

Hair Style: Pigtailed-Purple

Element: Fire

Personality: Random

Character which is based on: Brelliat

Name: Heha Nyahe

Eye Color: Chartreuse

Hair Style: Dirty White Ash tied to a bun

Element: Water

Personality: Random yet serious

Character which is based on: Maria

Name: Tashii Deward

Eye Color: Indigo

Hair Style: Straight Blue tied by two ribbons

Element: Fire

Personality: Random yet polite

Character which is based on: Karin

_To my sweet friend heha, I know chu will be reading this fanfic.I just wanna remind chu that I used lilmissy's hair color for this and I think chartreuse is a kind of royal/regal yellow as I have learned... _


	3. The reunion

Zero recognized that howl, but still he didn't want to assume. It would be totally uncool if it was an entirely different wolf

The five of them felt an eerie presence coming closer to the gates. None of them dared to make a move just waiting for the thing to come closer.

When the aura fell closer they were surprised to see the werewolf once again staring at them with its hypnotizing demonic red eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked the creature as if it would reply to him back "Oh good, your paw is already healed. I'm glad"

"Don't underestimate my abilities human" the wolf snarled

The five of them looked at each other wondering if they heard it right

"Wait! you can talk?"

"What a mystic being!"

"For once I agree with you"

"What other languages do you know?"

"I like hotdogs!"

The last part was shouted by Sugar. The four humans and even the werewolf looked at her.

"Really? Did you really have to say that now..." Zero asked baffled

The wolf, Zero and the other girls just sighed. Leave it to their purple haired companion to be random at a deadly situation like this.

"Sorry, force of habit" Sugar replied not at all sorry instead she looked like she was grinning

The wolf snorted something that sounded like 'humans'

"Okay. So what are we going to do now?" Heha tried to swerve the conversation back to the main topic at hand

"Is 'stay here and starve to death' count as an option?" Kien asked

"No" Tashii deadpanned

"Anyone got anymore bright ideas?"

"I have, but I need my armlet for it to work" The wolf said

"Wolves wear armlets?" Tashii raised an eyebrow

"It's no ordinary armband you stupid human!" he growled "and I'm no ordinary wolf either..."

"Who said about you being normal... You're talking with us humans for Pete's sakes!" Heha spazzed

Zero suddenly snapped his fingers and started to rummage through his inventory

"What are you looking for?" Sugar hovered above the silver haired boy's shoulder

"Found It!" Zero smiled truimphly in his hand was the same bloody, royal gold armlet that he had found earlier

"That's it" The wolf exclaimed

"There's just one tinsy winsy little problem" Heha added

"What is it?"

"The armlet can't get through the spaces of the bars" Zero sweatdropped

Suddenly the wolf walked through the bars as if he has become air. 

"Give me my armband now"

Zero snapped the armlet open and clasped it tightly to the wolf's paw it suddenly started to glow then a cloud of white ash smoke bursted around the brown furball.

*POOF*

**Really short I know but hey I got alot of overdue fics here that need to be posted... So bare with it...**

**And my best friend Heha is gonna kill me if I don't update this... So I decided this is gonna be a multi-chapter story. Updates are slow and short. So don't expect anything good. further more all my scheduled fanfics live 'World of N,V,F' and 'Facts' are postponed. I need to watch loveless again and understand its plot line.. I know that the anime is incomplete but I'll get there. As for 'Endless Love' its gonna be 3-4 chapters. I know I said 2 but plot bunnies are bad for the health... -_-**

**So until my next update bye! **


End file.
